


Lines

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Helping Ylisse and debating his own future-
Kudos: 2
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Lines

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, November 21/yes, I am a long way from home

Seliph had not originally understood why Ylisse had such a problem with bandits. But asking around and studying a bit of recent history offered plenty of suggestions and explanations. 

Chrom was trying to fix things, of course, but there was only so much that could be done and so quickly. Seliph knew that. He knew that compassion could only go so far, in the wake of certain actions. 

There were lines, and if he was going to be any help to Chrom, and to Ylisse, he'd need to ensure that they were not crossed. 

That was why he was part of a group out hunting for a gang of bandits who'd kidnapped a young noble for ransom. 

There were lines... 

He asked himself how he'd react if he was not so far from home and if he was in Chrom's place, making the decisions. He would be; it was best he put some thought into it all. Everything Chrom faced, Seliph was sure that he'd face. Though nothing really spurred him towards his home. That always tended to feel a bit fuzzy and besides, Chrom needed him. 

Yes... 

Before he could ruminate any further, Kjelle and her wyvern dove down quickly towards the rest of the group. She'd found the bandits' hideout. 

Now he'd just follow orders and try to shed as little blood as possible. Seliph knew the goal was to capture the bandits, not kill them. 

But there were lines... 

And he could keep them from being crossed.


End file.
